


The Anniversary

by fancyflautist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short and sweet oneshot of the Doctor and Rose's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship fic, Doctor/Rose. Imagine whichever Doctor you like although I’m personally thinking Eleven/Rose as it can retain continuity in my multi-chapter DW fic. Allons-y!

The TARDIS jerked sharply and Rose fell out of the bed. Disgruntled, she picked herself up off the floor only to have the TARDIS shake again and nearly knock her back onto the floor.  
“Guess I’m getting up then.” She sighed and glanced at the clock the TARDIS kept regular for her. It read 3:28 in the morning and she sighed once again. “Hope you’re alright, old girl. I know you try to keep out of turbulence while I’m asleep.”   
She pushed her feet into her slippers and headed down the hallway. She figured since the Doctor wasn’t yelling his head off for her to wake up they were probably safe; she wanted to take the time to get a cuppa in case that changed. She’d just put the kettle on when she heard the Doctor walk in behind her.  
“Oh, I was hoping you wouldn’t wake—Rose, are you okay?!” The Doctor lost his original thought when he saw the large bruise forming on her left side where she’d hit the ground hardest. It went all the way from her calf up to her shoulder and was easy to see, relatively unobstructed by her shorts and tank top.   
“Yeh, yeh, I’m fine. Fell out of bed when we hit that bump. Everything okay?”  
“Oh, Rose. I’m so sorry, I was trying to do something special for when but the place we stopped has some pretty rough plasma storms.” His words were punctuated by a small shake of the TARDIS. “It just took her a minute to phase properly so we won’t be affected as much. Here, let me get this for you.”  
Rose smiled as he pulled out his sonic and started running it over the bruise. “It’s okay, Doctor. Nothing major broken, and now we can have a nice cuppa together.”  
“Full of tannin and antioxidants,” the Doctor quietly as he finished healing her bruise. He felt her arms wrap around him and he savoured the moment before the whistle of the kettle snapped them out of it.   
“Why don’t you make us both up a mug and I’ll meet you in the console room. No reason to wait until morning to show you this!”   
“Sure thing. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were just trying to get out of making the tea” She stuck her tongue out at him with a smile.  
He smiled and took off running. “You make it best!” he shouted back through the hallway.   
When Rose reached the console room the Doctor took his mug from her and walked over to the doors. “You ready?”  
“We’re not on a populated planet or anything are we? I’ve had more than enough adventures in my jim-jams for a lifetime.”  
“I’ve triple checked, we’re exactly where we’re supposed to be. Now, are you ready?”  
“Of course I’m ready!”  
“Welcome to Izambabeim Nebula, one of the seven wonders of the universe.” He opened the doors and Rose’s jaw dropped. The nebula seemed to sing and the mix of colours was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.  
“This is amazing, thank you so much!”  
They sat together with their feet dangling from the TARDIS and had tea on their anniversary. It was the best sleepless night either of them had ever had.


End file.
